1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small, easily pocketed devices for holding keys and particularly to key-ring holders that provide for a key-ring to be quickly disengaged from the holder.
2. Background
There exists a number of key-ring holder devices which provide for any given attached key-ring to be quickly disengaged or replaced. This action is required when handing over a car to a valet for parking. However, many of these, devices have key-ring attaching mechanisms that sometimes unintentionally become disengaged, because of wear and a resulting easy disengagement.
While some key-ring holders may provide a surface for company logos, advertising or artwork, none are known to include a secure, hidden storage compartment for a currency note or personal data, and provide a surface for a bar-code.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive key-ring holder, that will provide for quick manual disengagement and replacement of a key-ring with attached keys, while preventing unintentional or accidental disengagement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a secure, hidden storage area for a currency note or personal data, and provide a surface for a bar-code.
An even further object is to provide a means for secure display of a photo or artwork.